This invention relates to wireless networks which are used to communicate with a wireless device such as a portable notebook computer, a handheld wireless device, or multi-purpose cell phone. Heretofore, users of a wireless device could enjoy mobile access only through a cell phone carrier which provides for seamless transfer from one access point of the proprietary cell phone network to the next best available access point when the user of the wireless device is mobile. However, maintaining dedicated use and connection to a proprietary provider of wireless service such as Verizon®, Alltel®, Sprint®, and AT&T Wireless® is often the default connection choice for a wireless device. The user of a wireless device would have to manually select and configure the wireless device for communication using other access points such as a public or private wireless network. Heretofore, the ability to seamlessly transfer from one wireless access point to another wireless access point of different providers or using different forms of wireless connectivity required manual reconfiguration of the wireless device.
Additionally, a wireless device typically is dedicated to one network for wireless communication at a time irrespective of the bandwidth demands of the particular wireless application. Accordingly, a wireless connection may be maintained despite the availability of a better wireless choice for the communication demands such as the content (security issues) or bandwidth demand.
Accordingly, there is need for room and improvement in the art directed to ways to enhance communication protocols between a wireless device and multiple available access points for communication with the particular wireless device.